De si simples mots
by Yerno
Summary: Quand Ginny s'en mêle... [fic RHr - chapitre unique]


De si simples mots... 

Le soleil était à son plus haut point ce midi de juin au château de Poudlard. Les examens de fin d'année venaient de finir et Harry s'était rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui avait demandé à lui parler. Pendant ce temps, Ron était dans la salle commune des Gryffondor à remuer ses sentiments en son for intérieur. Ginny s'installa dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait juste face à celui dans lequel l'adolescent était avachi. Elle le regarda un instant, puis il réagit enfin :

- Quoi ?  
- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Ginny, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Ron se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre les écoliers qui sortaient par ce temps magnifique pour s'amuser au bord du lac, au beau milieu du parc de la magnifique école pour jeunes sorciers.

- Ca te regarde ? aboya-t-il.  
- Tu penses encore à elle ?

Le jeune garçon se retourna et observa sa soeur avec étonnement :

- De qui tu parles ?  
- A ton avis ?

Hmm... Son avis ? Non, il n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur la question. En fait, il savait pertinemment qui était _"elle"_, mais il refusait de se dire que sa soeur était au courant de ses sentiments pour _elle_, et admettre cette faiblesse du coeur lui était insupportable. Il se retourna à nouveau pour observer le parc de Poudlard, mais le paysage n'avait pas franchement changé, à l'exception de... son coeur sembla s'arrêter net et plonger jusqu'au niveau de son estomac : _elle_ était là. Elle venait sans doute de sortir de sa dernière épreuve des examens de fin de cette sixième année.

- Oui, je parle bien d'elle.

Ron se retourna vivement : Ginny se trouvait à à peine quelques centimètres de lui, et tout comme lui, elle observait Hermione Granger traverser le parc et se rendre sur un banc au bord du lac.

- De _quoi_ tu parles ? demanda Ron, agressif, peut-être malgré lui.  
- Je parle de ce qui saute aux yeux de tout le monde, sauf d'elle, et de ce que tu n'es pas fichu d'assumer. Tu as seize ans, Ron, bientôt dix-sept, il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de te voiler la face et d'aller lui parler. Fais ce que tu n'as pas osé faire pendant ces six dernières années : lui avouer tes sentiments.  
- Mes sentiments ?

Ron éclata d'un rire forcé.

- Laisse-moi rire, poursuivit-il une fois calmé, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour Hermione. Nous sommes des amis, de simples amis, et crois-moi, je ne la supporterais pas en tant que petite amie... c'est déjà dur de la supporter tous les jours.

Ginny croisa les bras et regarda son frère d'un air réprobateur.

- Tu vois, dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air las, tu te caches derrière cette pseudo bataille que vous vous livrez constamment, mais la vérité, c'est que tu n'as jamais été capable de faire une introspection et de te demander ce que tu ressens vraiment pour cette fille. Mais je te demande une chose Ron, réfléchis bien, et vas chercher au plus profond de ton coeur : ne sont-ce pas les sentiments les mieux cachés qui sont les plus révélateurs de ce qu'on ressent _vraiment_ ? Cette pseudo bataille cache tes sentiments, mais ils sont là, et tu auras beau lutter, tu ne pourras rien faire pour les empêcher d'être en toi... à moins de réagir et d'arrêter de te voiler la face, comme je te le disais.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Ginny ? Tu m'as jamais parlé comme ça...  
- Je commence simplement à en avoir marre, car j'ai l'impression que ces fameux sentiments sont en train de te bouffer de l'intérieur. Depuis des semaines, ton état va en empirant : tu restes là, assis dans ton fauteuil, à vagabonder dans tes pensées, alors qu'avant tu passait énormément de temps avec Harry et Hermione... Mais là... je ne te reconnais plus, et quelque chose me dit que si tu n'interviens pas avant cet été, tu vas aller encore plus mal quand on sera de retour au Terrier.

Ron retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil : il en avait assez de ce discours. Toute l'année, Harry l'avait poussé à aller vers Hermione, même s'il ne l'avait jamais véritablement fait de manière aussi explicite que Ginny venait de le faire, et Ron n'avait pas envie de supporter une seconde de plus le discours de sa soeur. Celle-ci vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil où elle avait pris place quelques minutes auparavant, puis elle prit la main de Ron et lui dit, plus calmement :

- Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça à dire. _Je t'aime, Hermione Granger_...

Ron ne tint plus : il se leva brusquement et hurla à sa soeur :

- Mais enfin c'est du délire ! Je n'ai _jamais_ aimé Hermione ! JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX D'ELLE ! Quand est-ce que vous allez vous mettre ça dans la tête ?!!

Ginny baissa les yeux, Ron se calma. Un silence quasi-complet s'installa dans la salle commune : les seuls bruits qui se faisaient entendre étaient la respiration hâtive de Ronald Weasley et les cris de joie des autres élèves de l'école à l'extérieur.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Ron.  
- Quand je te dis que tu n'es plus le même... répliqua Ginny, sans le regarder.  
- Ca n'est pas ce que tu crois... Ca n'a rien à voir avec Hermione.  
- Alors il est où, le problème ?

Ron s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais réalisant qu'il n'avait en fait rien à dire, il s'interrompit et laissa un nouveau silence l'installer. Il détestait ce genre de situations, il détestait ce genre de discussions, il se détestait lui-même... Il savait pertinemment que Ginny avait raison, il savait quelle était la nature de ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'Hermione, mais les lui avouer serait une chose terrible : comment faire part de sentiments d'amour à une personne alors qu'on est constamment en conflit avec cette même personne ? Il n'y avait sans doute pas situation plus compliquée ni ambiguë. Pourquoi tout avait toujours été aussi compliqué entre les deux jeunes gens ? Sans doute reposait là l'origine de leur relation si particulière, et sans doute reposaient par la même occasion à cette particularité les sentiments que Ron avait à l'égard d'Hermione. Mais il n'avait jamais été amoureux, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il l'était, en fait. Il n'avait aucun point de comparaison. Tout ce dont il était conscient, c'était de la particularité de sa relation avec la jeune fille, mais en dehors de ça, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions... sauf depuis quelques semaines, sauf depuis que Ginny avait remarqué son si soudain changement de comportement. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, il s'était pris à rêver de plus en plus une relation allant plus loin avec Hermione, une relation qui mettait véritablement en jeu leurs deux corps, une relation _physique_, qui dépassait largement la frontière entre amitié et amour. Il ressentait quelque chose de _physique_ pour Hermione, oui, c'était le mot.

Ginny se leva de son fauteuil et dit à Ron :

- Je vais dehors. Ca me déprime de rester à l'intérieur alors qu'il fait si beau.

Elle marcha en direction du tableau de la grosse dame, mais Ron l'arrêta :

- Attends ! Ginny !

Elle se retourna.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, l'air tourmenté.  
- Comment tu as réussi à voir juste ? l'interrogea son frère, rougissant.  
- Ca crève les yeux, Ron. Ca a crevé les yeux de tout le monde, même ceux des autres maisons... On en parle régulièrement avec les autres.

Ron crut rêver : quoi ? Tout le monde était conscient de ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione ?

- Et Hermione...? demanda-t-il, réalisant soudain la portée de ce que disait sa soeur.  
- Rassure-toi, elle est aussi aveugle que toi...

Ron soupira, puis vit Ginny reprendre :

- Aussi aveuglément amoureuse que toi...  
- Pardon ? demanda Ron, tentant de masquer le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres.  
- Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était. Toi aussi tu l'as très bien remarqué, et je suis sûre qu'elle aussi, au fond, sait que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Parle-lui, Ron, ce n'est certainement pas à elle de faire le premier pas.

Ginny fit un clin d'oeil à son frère, puis partit en sautillant de la salle commune. Ron se retourna et remarqua dans le miroir qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de la cheminée éteinte qu'il souriait béatement. Il ferma la bouche et replongea au coeur de ses pensées : son air sombre envahit à nouveau son visage. Oui, il allait tout dire à Hermione... mais _comment_ lui dire ? Il sortit de la salle commune en marchant tout doucement et descendit en direction du parc, où il comptait bien rejoindre cette jeune fille qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps alors qu'il cherchait à, comme le disait si bien Ginny, _se voiler la face_. A chaque pas, son rythme cardiaque accélérait encore un peu, et son stress n'allait qu'en augmentant. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui avouer ce qui agitait son coeur depuis tant d'années ? Il avançait à présent tellement lentement qu'il faisait presque du sur-place. Il n'avait pas envie d'arriver à l'endroit où il allait être contraint de tout dire. Mais après tout, était-il vraiment obligé de tout lui dire ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement l'embrasser innocemment ? Il sourit à cette idée : oui, c'était tellement plus spontané et plus beau que des mots. Seulement, aussitôt, la perspective du regard assassin que pourrait lui lancer Hermione lui donna des frissons qui parcoururent tout son corps, et il abandonna aussitôt l'idée de ne rien lui dire. De plus, ne pas lui demander "son avis" serait une forme de viol, un vol pur et simple de son intimité, car... et si elle était dans le même cas que lui, et si elle n'avait _jamais_ embrassé un garçon ? Le premier baiser était une chose sacrée, et il devait l'être d'autant plus pour Hermione qui était une fille qui avait de nombreuses valeurs (il n'y avait qu'à jeter un oeil au nombre de badges SALE qu'elle avait dû fabriquer durant sa scolarité), alors le premier baiser devait être encore plus important pour elle que pour une autre fille. Non, c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée d'arriver en l'embrassant, sans dire le moindre mot.

Mais dans ce cas, parler, il le voulait bien, mais que dire ? Et surtout, _comment_ le dire ? Ron n'avait jamais été très doué, il n'avait aucun tact, et il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'exprimer, et il finirait par se disputer à nouveau avec Hermione. C'était toujours comme ça... Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de lui faire un compliment, elle croyait qu'il se moquait d'elle et finissait par lui faire un nombre de reproches absolument incalculable. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à se forger un discours complet dans sa tête, qu'il parvienne à le mémoriser et à s'assurer que Hermione ne pouvait pas le prendre mal. Il réfléchit, réfléchit, réfléchit encore ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps d'arriver jusqu'au bord du lac. Il n'était à présent plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du banc où était installée la magnifique Hermione, et il n'avait toujours pas la moindre inspiration par rapport à ce qu'il devait lui dire. Bon, finalement, il y irait de l'instinct : en amour, il n'y avait rien de mieux que la spontanéité. Mais lorsqu'il s'installa à côté d'Hermione, sur ce banc, il se mit à trembler comme une feuille et perdit tous ses moyens : non, c'était trop dur. Il se releva brusquement et observa le lac, dos à Hermione. Il l'entendit cependant demander :

- Euh... Ron, ça va ?  
- D'après toi ? aboya Ron.

C'était déjà _très_ mal parti. _Calme-toi_, s'ordonna-t-il, sans véritable grand succès.

- Oh ça va, je m'inquiète pour toi, et tout ce que tu trouves à redire, c'est me crier dessus ! s'énerva Hermione.

Bon, il fallait _impérativement_ qu'il se calme.

- Je venais juste pour... bafouilla Ron, au paroxysme de la panique. Je venais juste pour te dire quelque chose d'imp-... d'important.  
- Je t'écoute, dit Hermione, visiblement refroidie par les premières remarques de son ami.

Bien, il fallait rattraper la situation avant de se lancer véritablement dans la déclaration à proprement parler.

- Je... hum... euh... en fait... par où commencer ?... hmm...

Il vit les doigts d'Hermione s'agiter sur sa robe de sorcière : c'était un premier signe d'agacement. Il fallait absolument rattraper cette situation, qui commençait à tourner franchement au vinaigre. Ron se tut, espérant que le silence l'aiderait à se concentrer à avouer ce qu'il ressentait véritablement pour elle.

- Bon, abrège, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! s'exclama Hermione, visiblement agacée.  
- Désolé... c'est juste que... je...

Ron baissa les yeux. Il n'entendit plus Hermione s'agiter sur son banc, d'un coup. Il se retourna et osa affronter son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'il se trouvait ici : il brillait. Sans doute était-ce l'effet de la lumière assez violente du soleil qui se reflétait dans ses magnifiques yeux, mais il avait l'impression de percevoir en eux une lueur d'inquiétude.

- Ron, demanda-t-elle sur un ton soudain plus calme, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
- Non, non, tout va bien, c'est juste que...

Nouveau silence. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il que les mots s'échappent de son esprit à cet instant ?

- C'est juste que quoi ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.  
- Euh... enfin...  
- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? s'impatienta Hermione, dont l'agacement semblait revenir doucement.

Ron souffla et inspira profondément.

- Je... je...

Il regarda ses mains : il tremblait véritablement comme une feuille. Rester une seconde de plus debout l'aurait littéralement fait basculer en avant, c'est pourquoi il décida de s'asseoir à nouveau à côté d'Hermione. Mais le simple fait de la sentir encore plus proche de lui le faisait vaciller : il se releva donc aussi sec.

- Je voulais juste te dire que...

Deux simples mots : Je t'aime. Ginny l'avait dit tout à l'heure : ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça...

- ...que tu as laissé des affaires sur la table de la salle commune...

Ron ferma les yeux : non, il était très loin de ce qu'il était venu lui dire à l'origine.

- C'est tout ? demanda Hermione sur un ton hautain. C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? Et bien, il t'en aura fallu du temps...

Elle se leva et partit en marchant lentement en direction du château, sans doute pour vérifier si ce qu'il disait était vrai, et auquel cas, ranger les affaires qui traînaient. Mais Hermione Granger n'était pas stupide, elle avait forcément conscience que ceci n'était qu'un piètre mensonge : elle ne laissait jamais ses affaires à disposition, elle avait horreur qu'on y touche, ce qui était compréhensible, d'autant plus qu'elle était la première de la classe dans chaque matière et que tout le monde se serait précipité sur ses devoirs pour les recopier, tout comme Ron et Harry le faisaient régulièrement... Mais alors, pourquoi était-elle allée vérifier si elle avait conscience qu'elle ne laissait jamais ses devoirs en désordre ? Et puis, si elle avait encore un doute, elle se rendrait compte dès son arrivée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor que Ron lui avait menti, et là, elle redescendrait en quatrième vitesse et le rejoindrait à cet endroit précis où elle l'avait laissé pour lui hurler dessus, sans doute parce qu'il lui aurait fait traverser tout le parc et remonter les étages du château pour rien. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il alla donc de l'autre côté du parc, se cachant derrière un arbre pour voir si Hermione revenait ou pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, cela ne manqua pas : elle revint, et elle semblait franchement furieuse. Ron sentit alors une main dans son dos. Il sursauta et se retourna brusquement : c'était Ginny.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton réprobateur.  
- En quoi ça te regarde ? aboya Ron.  
- Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ?

Ron baissa les yeux et soupira.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, dit-il calmement.  
- Tu vois, tout à l'heure, je vous voyais parler tous les deux, et j'avais comme un fol espoir que tu étais en train de lui avouer tes sentiments. Mais j'ai vite déchanté quand je l'ai vue partir : ce n'est pas le genre d'Hermione de te laisser en plan alors que tu viens de lui avouer ce que tu ressentais pour elle. En fait, ce n'est le genre de personne, pas même la plus timide des jeunes filles...  
- Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ? demanda Ron, énervé.  
- Je me trouvais juste en face de vous, ça me crevait les yeux. Prends-le comme tu veux, mais si tu continues à te voiler la face comme tu le fais...  
- JE NE ME VOILE PAS LA FACE ! s'écria Ron, au comble de l'énervement.

Quelques visages se tournèrent vers lui et sa soeur.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? aboya-t-il à l'intention des quelques curieux aux regards amusés, ce qu'il ne supportait pas, d'autant plus que la situation n'avait rien, mais alors _rien_ d'amusant.

Ginny le regarda, semblant affligée par cette situation.

- Bon, tu es conscient de tes sentiments pour elle, c'est déjà une étape de passée. Sauf qu'à mon avis, cette étape est passée depuis très longtemps, parce que, si tu n'oses pas le dire à qui que ce soit, je pense que tu sais depuis longtemps que tu l'aimes vraiment. Et c'est normal, parce que Hermione est une fille formidable. Et toi, tu es un garçon formidable, un peu bêta parfois, très borné, mais formidable quand même... et quand tu lui auras enfin avoué ce que tu ressens pour elle, vous formerez un couple tout aussi formidable que vous l'êtes, vous deux.  
- Qui t'a dit que je comptais lui avouer mes sentiments ? fit Ron, d'un ton supérieur.  
- Oh, alors tu ne comptes pas lui avouer, et rester malheureux et frustré toute ta vie, te comporter comme un gamin de huit ans alors que tu en as seize ? Il serait peut-être temps pour toi de grandir et de prendre conscience qu'il y a autre chose dans la vie que les parties d'échecs avec Harry et la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il y a _l'Amour_. Tu as la chance d'avoir trouvé le tien, et tu n'es même pas fichu d'en profiter.

Silence. Elle avait tapé là où ça fait mal. Ron regarda Ginny, puis voyant qu'elle semblait prendre garde à quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui, il se retourna : Hermione était assise sur le même banc que quelques instants auparavant. Décidément, ce jour-là, il avait eu l'occasion de l'observer sous toutes les coutures : depuis la fenêtre de la salle commune de Gryffondor, dans le reflet de l'eau du lac lorsqu'il se trouvait tout près d'elle, face à face et depuis l'arbre derrière lequel il se cachait. Il se tourna à nouveau vers sa soeur, qui le regardait à présent avec un sourire dangereux :

- Alors, tu y vas ? demanda-t-elle, avec ce même sourire qui inquiétait Ron.  
- Non... pas maintenant... répliqua Ron, la voix franchement inquiète, cette fois-ci.  
- Bon, alors puisqu'il faut employer les grands moyens, je vais le faire. Si tu ne vas pas lui parler, j'y vais moi-même Ron, et je peux te jurer que tu le regretteras. Ne pas faire sa déclaration à son premier amour, quand même...  
- Tu n'oseras jamais, répondit Ron, sa conviction tout de même limitée.

Il vit alors Ginny marcher en direction du banc où était installée sa dulcinée. Il tenta de la retenir par le bras, mais c'était trop tard : elle était trop loin, et lui courir après aurait été trop peu discret, Hermione se serait doutée que quelque chose se passait, d'autant plus par rapport à son comportement de tout à l'heure. Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser sa petite soeur déclarer les sentiments que _lui_ ressentait à l'égard de sa meilleure amie ? Non, il était temps pour Ron Weasley de prendre ses responsabilités. Il se mit donc à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait après Ginny, puis il parvint enfin à l'arrêter.

- Attends, Ginny ! s'exclama-t-il, essoufflé.  
- Tu t'es décidé ?  
- T'as gagné, enragea-t-il.

Ginny lui offrit son plus beau sourire satisfait.

- Bonne chance, Ron Weasley. Fais-la tomber comme une mouche.

Ron lui fit une grimace telle que lui seul savait les maîtriser, puis il s'avança doucement vers Hermione, le coeur battant, comme un condamné à mort s'approcherait de la guillotine. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Ron les comptait, tant la pression était à son comble en son for intérieur. Puis il arriva à proximité d'Hermione, et elle le remarqua. Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air mécontent et lui dit :

- Tu m'as menti. Tu peux me dire quel est le problème ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton sévère.

Ron s'installa sur le banc face à elle, prit son courage à deux mains et prit l'une de celles d'Hermione. Celle-ci parut franchement surprise du comportement soudainement si doux de Ron : il était en train de lui caresser sa main gauche. Le moment était-il venu ?...

- Hermione, ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas ça du tout... Je... je suis pas doué pour ça mais Ginny m'a forcé...

Quel tact. Ronald Weasley avait des progrès à faire, niveau déclarations amoureuses.

- _Je t'aime, Hermione Granger_.

Hermione le regarda, l'air perplexe. Elle ne semblait pas du tout réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. A ce moment précis, Ron n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant au château, y récupérer son balai et aller s'entraîner un peu au Quidditch, car seul le Quidditch lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis, et Hermione en faisait souvent partie, de ses soucis... Pas dans le sens où elle représentait un souci, c'était surtout le fait qu'elle lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il était un parfait idiot absolument incapable d'assumer ce qu'il ressent et de le dévoiler à la personne concernée. Et surtout, le fait qu'elle était tellement intelligente... Comment une fille aussi intelligente, et aussi charmante, qui avait su s'attirer les faveurs du célèbre joueur de Quidditch Viktor Krum, et qui pouvait par conséquent s'attirer les faveurs de n'importe quel autre garçon, s'intéresserait à un médiocre joueur, stupide et sans intérêt, comme l'était Ronald Weasley ? C'était absolument surréaliste... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller tout lui dire ainsi ? Et avec une telle soudaineté...

- Excuse-moi, s'exclama-t-il soudain, puis il partit en courant jusqu'au château.

Tout en traversant le parc, il croisa le regard soucieux de Ginny : en un éclair, il comprit que tout ne s'était pas du tout passé comme prévu, et que Hermione ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, le coeur battant comme jamais, puis entra en trombe dans la salle commune après avoir précipité la grosse dame du tableau à lui ouvrir l'accès. Lorsqu'il eut vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, il alla s'écrouler sur un des fauteuils, sans même véritablement réaliser que des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Il continua à pleurer comme ça, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi : après tout, cette déclaration l'avait en quelque sorte soulagé d'un poids. Mais au fond de lui, il avait espéré une réaction d'Hermione, il avait imaginé cette scène tellement de fois, et il l'avait imaginée tellement plus belle... Il avait rêvé à maintes reprises qu'ils se trouvaient ensemble, seuls dans la Grande Salle, qu'il lui récitait un poème de sa composition, et qui plus est totalement improvisé, et qu'elle tombait totalement sous le charme. Là, elle se levait, se jetait dans ses bras, une magnifique musique douce démarrait, et tous deux dansaient jusqu'au bout de la nuit, dans une harmonie complète. Mais la réalité était toute autre, le destin avait décidé que la déclaration devait se dérouler catastrophiquement mal. Pourquoi perdait-il toujours tous ses moyens dès qu'il s'agissait d'amour, et plus particulièrement dès qu'il s'agissait de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Hermione Granger ?

Soudain, Ron entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, essuya très rapidement ses larmes, se regarda rapidement dans le reflet de la vitre de la cheminée pour voir si ses yeux n'étaient pas trop rouges, malheureusement, ils l'étaient, et particulièrement intensément. Ron soupira et se retourna. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de la personne qui se trouvait face à lui, il crut sentir son coeur exploser. Etait-il mort ? Non, et Hermione Granger se trouvait bien face à lui. Elle fit quelques pas et se retrouva à pas plus de deux mètres de lui.

- Tu as les yeux rouges... tu as pleuré ?

Ron renifla.

- Ca ? Oh non, ça doit être... de simples allergies... tu sais, avec le pollen, les graminées, tout ça...

Hermione sourit discrètement. Ron se sentit ridicule : pleurer devant une fille, il n'y avait pas plus humiliant, plus particulièrement quand c'était devant une fille à qui on venait de mettre à nu son coeur. Mais elle, elle ne considérait pas cette situation comme ridicule, au contraire, elle semblait trouver le jeune homme plus attendrissant encore.

- Je suis très flattée, Ron.

Ron leva les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, l'air soudainement plus joyeux.  
- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Pour tout te dire, j'attendais ce moment depuis très longtemps.  
- Waouh... Ca, pour une surprise.

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : il n'avait pas cessé de remuer ses sentiments pendant des semaines, et en une phrase, une simple phrase prononcée par l'élue de son coeur, il avait tout oublié, oublié tous ses tourments et ses doutes. Hermione s'approcha de lui et laissa ses mains se joindre autour du cou de Ron. Il sentit des frissons l'envahir et parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Que devait-il faire, à présent ? Il tremblait... Non, finalement, tout n'allait sûrement pas se résoudre en une phrase. Il était terriblement maladroit. Mais il décida de lutter contre ce bouillonnement qui le tiraillait au fin fond de son coeur, il prit son courage à deux mains et posa lui-même ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Elle sembla ressentir la même chose que lui lorsqu'il avait ressenti le premier contact physique avec Hermione. Elle se rapprocha de son corps : ils étaient à présent collés l'un contre l'autre. Il sentit sa tête se poser contre son coeur, qui se mit à battre de plus belle. Pouvait-elle sentir les battements de son coeur à travers sa cage thoracique ? Peut-être... En fait, cela ne le dérangeait plus tellement. Le plus embarrassant était passé. Peut-être pas. Hermione leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ron. Un véritable éclair électrique le fit comme sursauter : waouh, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Mais il fit tout pour que ce sursaut ne se remarque pas, et que pour leur étreinte dure le plus longtemps possible : cette scène, jamais il ne l'avait rêvée de cette manière... Il avait rêvé des tonnes de fois la déclaration idéale, mais le premier baiser, non, il était impossible de rêver une telle magie, une telle sensation. C'était absolument incomparable, seule la réalité était capable de fournir de telles sensations : son imagination était incapable de penser de telles choses. Il décida qu'il était alors temps de prouver qu'il était un homme, qu'il était capable de prendre, lui aussi, des initiatives. Il laissa alors sa langue se glisser lentement entre ses lèvres et se frayer un chemin entre celles de la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Celle-ci se laissa faire, ce qui incita Ron à aller plus loin. Il se permit donc une totale liberté : c'était de mieux en mieux. A présent, la magie était devenue carrément érotique, c'était absolument incroyable. Il ne se contrôlait plus le moins du monde. Il serra Hermione encore plus fort dans ses bras et laissa ses mains parcourir son corps. Il la sentit tressaillir lorsqu'elles descendirent le long de ses épaules, puis de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale, puis au niveau de ses reins, et enfin le moment où elles touchèrent ses parties les plus intimes. De son côté, elle se permit elle aussi des libertés tout aussi étonnantes, surtout de la part d'une jeune fille aussi timide que l'était Hermione Granger. Elle laissa ses mains glisser le long du torse de Ron, puis descendre ainsi jusqu'à un endroit que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais osé imaginer qu'elle le touchât.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient littéralement épuisés. Tant d'excitations en si peu de temps. Le silence s'installa, mais c'était un silence largement moins pesant que celui que Ron avait connu avec Ginny quelques instants auparavant : ce silence était le silence de la liberté, régulièrement interrompu par les cris des élèves de l'école, mais aussi et surtout par les soupirs de Ron et Hermione, qui tentaient de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Ron.

Nouveau silence. Tous deux souriaient béatement, lorsque le tableau de la grosse dame pivota à nouveau : Ginny entra dans la salle commune.

- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, dit-elle en regardant Ron, puis elle ajouta, en voyant son essoufflement : qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? 

Puis elle vit Hermione, essoufflée elle aussi, face à lui.

- Oh... je comprends mieux... je ferais mieux de vous laisser...

Elle se mit à sourire, s'empêchant apparemment de rire à cette situation plutôt gênante, pour tous les trois. Juste avant de ressortir de la salle commune, elle dit à Ron :

- Au fait... je ne comptais pas dire quoi que ce soit à Hermione. Je voulais juste te forcer à le faire. Je n'aurais pas gâché ce que je tenais absolument à ce que tu lui dises par toi-même.

Ron voulut rattraper Ginny pour l'houspiller, mais il était trop tard : elle était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Hermione se mit à éclater de rire, et Ron n'eut d'autre choix que de se joindre au fou rire de celle qu'il considérait désormais comme sa petite amie.

- Au moins, elle aura été honnête avec toi, dit Hermione en essuyant les larmes, sans doute à la fois de rire et d'émotion, qui commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues.

Ron s'approcha d'elle, essuya une larme et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Fais-moi confiance, je vais la tuer.

Hermione se mit de nouveau à rire, puis déposa un furtif baiser sur la bouche de Ron.

- En tous cas, c'est grâce à elle que j'ose enfin faire de genre de choses, ce que je souhaitais depuis tellement longtemps...


End file.
